


Сабо, хвост и Ло

by IrhelSol



Category: One Piece
Genre: Body Modification, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Mini, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: Ло хочет экспериментов в их отношениях
Relationships: Sabo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 7





	Сабо, хвост и Ло

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeoKatastrofa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeoKatastrofa/gifts).



> AU в каноне, немного эротических фантазий, автор вдохновлялся [этим](https://twitter.com/sabure56/status/1165923583631081472) артом, мимоходом пасхалка к фику H. Singer “Юридический аспект”, подразумеваются ER и ксенофилия
> 
> Беты: Einar Lars, Уянц  
> Фик написан в команду fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2019 для Тео, возможно, будет цикл историй.

— Прости, что? — с улыбкой переспросил Сабо после слов Ло «раздевайся, я хочу тебя прооперировать» вместо приветствия. Лёгкое недоумение — это что, шутка? розыгрыш? — сбило его на полуслове. Нет, если кто-то не верил в чувство юмора Трафальгара Ло, это их личные трудности. Но Сабо думал, что научился различать, когда тот шутит, а когда серьёзен.

— Я подумывал создать химеру из головы человека и тела Морского Короля, но понял — получится второй Мугивара-я. Разве что не такой прожорливый. Я всё-таки не настолько жесток к миру.

Не шутил!

— Интересно, как бывший член Семьи Донкихот, я могу заявиться в Импел Даун к Джокеру без приглашения? Все его имущественные дела теперь пытаются всучить мне. Нахрена нам сто розовых шуб, гарем и карточные долги? Хочу нассать этому уроду в рот.

Шутил.

В общем, Ло был добрым и совершенно негуманным.

Но хвост и рога?

— Я тебя люблю, — зашёл с козырной карты Ло. Вот засранец!

— Ясно, жить буду, но недолго и хреново. Они хоть настоящие? — Сабо с любопытством рассматривал уложенные в небольшой футляр твёрдые и бархатистые на ощупь рожки, узловатые, как ветки можжевельника, и в золотистых прожилках. И длинный чёрно-лиловый хвост с острой пикой на конце — в другом, продолговатом.

— Подделками не увлекаюсь, — ухмыльнулся Ло и указал на ровный, чуть пульсирующий срез, привычно чёрный от использования его фрукта. — Прирастёт быстро, но на полную синхронизацию и адаптацию к твоему телу понадобится время. Зато яркие новые ощущения, считай, у тебя в кармане, — он помолчал и добавил: — И для дела пригодятся, если раньше не оторвёшь.

Сабо удивлённо моргнул и уточнил:

— То есть, это развлечение не на один вечер, а с долгоиграющими перспективами?

— Да.

Сабо нравилось, что Ло никогда не юлил. Почти.

— И мне придётся неизвестно сколько ходить, спать и драться с этой полуметровой змеёй в штанах?

— Хм-м, — Ло склонил голову набок и сделал вид, что задумался. В свете старой керосинки на очередном складе контрабандистов — привычное место их свиданок, уже приевшееся однообразием, но что поделать, работа! — среди ящиков с редкими дьявольскими фруктами и новейшими разработками в огнестреле, Ло выглядел самым опасным, самым ненормальным и самым надёжным оружием. Настоящим сокровищем.

— Я предложил бы не прятать. Дырку в штанах могу организовать хоть сейчас, — он небрежно коснулся ножен Кикоку и чуть растянул губы в ухмылке. Жёлтый свет плясал на его татуировках, и чёрные буквы зашевелились: голодно, заигрывающе. Сабо смотрел на слегка покрасневшие от холода костяшки и не мог притормозить воображение. Пальцы на его члене, медленно скользящие от головки вниз — и можно только кусать губы и глотать стоны. Пальцы в душистом масле, толкающиеся в Сабо безжалостно и глубоко, — и можно кончить только от этого. Пальцы во рту, трахающие умело и жадно, только и дышать через раз, цепляясь за кресло — себя трогать нельзя — и сходить с ума от желания. Желания, где Ло в нём сразу везде — или Сабо в нём. Где он может смотреть на это со стороны, в деталях и подробностях: на блестящий, затянутый в тонкий кондом член, скользящий в заднице, по языку, в кулаке, на покрасневшие от шлепков смуглые ягодицы, на бёдра или лицо в потёках семени, и снова на пальцы и сильные изгибы тела.

Он хотел смотреть и смотреть на Ло. А потом трахаться до отключки.

— У тебя сейчас вид, как у полного психа. — Щелчки перед лицом слегка отрезвили Сабо. — И не то чтобы я хочу этот факт оспорить… — Он не удержался, поймал зубами, прикусил холодные и твёрдые подушечки. Ло потряс рукой и довольно резюмировал:

— Ставлю диагноз: оральная фиксация и полный отъезд башки.

— У кого-то слишком красивые руки. И дырка в заднице уже заросла, сто пудов! Считаю, это тоже диагноз, требующий немедленного излечения, — парировал Сабо, не выпуская пальцы изо рта и облизывая их. За свои дурные манеры он потом ответит, но сейчас, притянув к себе Ло, он скользил языком по ладони, пока зрачки в светлой радужке не дрогнули, и тогда уже прикусил за ребро. Сильно и больно.

— Зубы выбью, — ровно сообщил Ло и вскинул колено ему между ног. Интересно, кроме рогов и хвоста ему ещё и зубы на член пришьют, что ли? — У нас минимум двадцать минут в запасе, и все они уйдут на операцию, так что, сделай лицо попроще. Но могу одолжить твой член до следующей пятницы и составлять ему компанию одинокими ночами. Тебе перепадёт по связи.

— До пятницы? У вас, значит, тоже какие-то дела на Кампари? — Сабо перебирал пальцы губами и поглаживал Ло по бедру, забравшись под подол короткого чёрного пальто. Ло будто никак не реагировал, но с каждой секундой от него всё больше веяло теплом. Теплом и желанием.

Вопрос не требовал ответа, и Сабо уточнил другое, млея от того, как Ло гладил его губы:

— А куда ты мой член денешь, и как я отливать буду? Или мне каждый раз придётся звонить с просьбой донести до гальюна или хотя бы в кусты? Неловко будет, если я обоссу тебе карман. Или кровать. Или за...

— И не мечтай. Положу в бархатную коробочку, с катетером, — хмыкнул Ло и резко оттолкнул его. Сабо позволил себе неловко попятиться и упасть на ящики. Развалился на них и широко расставил ноги. Улыбнулся — ещё шире.

— Ах да, совсем забыл спросить. Чьи конечности? Кого ты так…

— Беса.

— А?

— Ну, мелкий католический демон. Вспомнил тут, как в Флевансе сестра стращала… — Ло запнулся, лицо его потемнело и потеряло всякое выражение. Но через мгновение он отмер, отвёл взгляд в сторону и продолжил: — Я нашёл нужную книгу, начертил пентаграмму, разделся, принёс жертву, спел какую-то тарабарщину… Не смотри на меня так, я в церковный хор три года ходил.

Образ маленького угрюмого Ло в огромной шапке, с крылышками и нимбом, поющего рождественскую песенку, был страшной по силе психической атакой. Жаль, никуда не применить. Но Сабо сохранит этот образ в своём сердце!

— Я понял, не надо так дотошно! Он явился — и?

Ло, терпевший его безобразный смех, раздражённо пожал плечами: смутился. Как мило!

— Подхожу и говорю: мне нужны твои рога, копыта и мотоцикл. Это у них так вилы меж собой называются, они на них летают. Я попробовал и едва геморрой себе не натёр, да и твой лом выглядит поприличнее этой кочерги.

Суровый Ло с невозмутимым лицом, в крови и зловещих тенях от свечей, горящих в пентаграмме, сам похожий на демона или маньяка, врача, одним словом, и охуевший бес, которому предлагают — приказывают! — отдать сокровенное. За просто так. Иначе уебут.

— Ты ужасный человек, Трафальгар Ло. Просто невозможный… хуже Луффи! — сквозь икоту выдавил Сабо и утёр слезящиеся глаза. А потом перевернулся на живот. — Давай, я надеюсь хотя бы на совместный перекус, если уж дрочка или минет нам не светят.

Ворчащий из-за сравнения Ло закинул полы сюртука ему на плечи:

— Как ты себе это представляешь? — стянул с него штаны ловко и деловито, как… Ну да, как врач. Но у Сабо всё равно потеплело в паху, а когда Ло начал ощупывать его задницу, с пристрастием… ну да, врача! — и дезинфицировать копчик, то поджались и яйца. Жуть! Как он теперь уколы-то будет переносить? Коала и Ива-сан точно поймут неправильно.

Со всеми этими переживаниями Сабо не сразу вспомнил, что ему задали вопрос. Надеясь, что голос его не подводит, он поделился:

— Я принёс запечённую в фольге рыбу, с лимоном и специями, тебе. И мясной слоёный рулет себе. Можем кормить друг друга, пока наша хрупкая лодочка любви уносится в открытое море... а-ай!

— Веди себя прилично, всего-то маленький надрез, — голосом доброго доктора возразил Ло, и Сабо сразу представился шрам до самых лопаток. Он закусил манжету и едва не дрыгнул ногами, когда Ло вдруг склонился и подул на копчик, остужая ранку. Даже очередное ехидное замечание проглотил!

— Я понял, ты против. Но лодка, на которой мне плыть до своего корабля в бухте, и вправду так себе. Давай тогда созвонимся и в процессе будем есть. Я могу комментировать, в подробностях описывать вкус, запах и форму!

— Угу. Уже слышу твоё: я медленно разворачиваю шуршащий пакет, слой за слоем, вдыхая аромат и пуская слюни, и перекладываю длинный продолговатый рулет на тарелку перед собой. С придыханием отрезаю столовым серебряным ножом кусочек…

— Не больше двух сантиметров!

— А то больше не влезет в задницу.

— Мама учила меня с едой не играться, — возмутился Сабо, и приятное, волнующее тепло исчезло: Ло отошёл за хвостом. С щекотным предвкушением он стал ждать и считать ящики. Происходящее откровенно будоражило. Но на семнадцатом сбился: Ло вновь навис ощущением близости и запахом спирта, и сжал его ягодицу.

— Готов?

— Революционер всегда гото-о-о…

Волна огня, раскалённого, тёмного, ничем неуправляемого, влилась в него, сметая волю и разум. Опрокинула все внутренние барьеры, разнесла стены между сознанием и инстинктами, как взрыв — капсулу изнутри.

Пылающий монстр перед Сабо скалил зубы, выдыхая чёрный, зернистый, как речной песок, дым. Пустые безумные глаза горели жаждой убийства, взгляд метался по складу рвано и заторможено. Голодный измученный монстр.

Сабо с неудовольствием отметил, что шейный платок мятый, словно его бойцовская рыба жевала. А на штанине дырка! И лицо точь в точь, как в зеркале после бодуна с недосыпом и вынужденного голодания. Ай-ай-ай, не зря Коала каждый раз его так отчитывала. Он бы тоже отругал. Таким лицом только детей пуга…

Рукоять нодати врезалась в скулу — Сабо вбросило обратно в себя. И одновременно отбросило на пол.

— Ауч!

Щека онемела, рот заполнился медью и кровью, словно он грыз свой же обрезок трубы, но хоть зубы ему не проредили!

— Видимо, слияние человека и даже незначительной части другой расы вызывает ментальную вспышку и конфликт версий. Надо запомнить и перепроверить при случае. — Ло хмурился, явно что-то пересчитывая в уме, настороженный, с полувыдернутым из ножен клинком. И вдруг вздохнул и подал руку. — Прости.

Сабо уловил в голосе неловкость.

— Да ладно, — он попытался улыбнуться и зашипел. — Наверняка ты прикинул, что огненный фруктовик и бес Геенны Огненной должны быть совместимы.

Сабо отвесил поклон.

— Спасибо за веру, что я окажусь сильнее и подавлю чужую волю, — и хихикнул. — Агрессивный хвост, однако! Это что, прямая иллюстрация «мозги в заднице»?

Ло фыркнул, потянул спущенные к коленам брюки и стал аккуратно просовывать хвост в уже проделанную прореху. Сабо опять умилился — и почувствовал, как хвост слегка шевельнулся. Ло тоже это ощутил: замер и с жадным любопытством уставился на лоснящийся в дрожащем свете «кнут».

— Можно?

Сабо расплылся улыбке, игнорируя саднящую боль. С многими прочими Ло обычно так не церемонился.

— Можешь даже сжать покрепче.

«Как член», — подумал Сабо — и задохнулся. Ло вёл кулаком осторожно и слегка надавливая от основания к кончику. Зябкая волна мурашек скользнула по чешуйкам вслед, плеснула колким жаром в крестец, искрой поднялась вдоль позвоночника — и Сабо повело. Глаза сами закрылись, и он услышал свой тихий невнятный стон.

А потом также резко отпустило.

В звенящей тишине, с ноющей щекой и ноющим копчиком, в каком-то наркотическом состоянии полутранса, Сабо пялился в одну точку, осознавая — ещё даже не смиряясь! — все эти новые, яркие ощущения. Кажется, спустя вечность Ло обнял его со спины, что делал редко, не очень он контактный был, и вкрадчиво, как интересующийся анамнезом психиатр, шепнул:

— Рога?

Сабо лишь гулко рассмеялся. Сумрачный бесовской звук прокатился эхом по складу, беспокоя невидимых тварей по углам. Короткий резкий «вжух» следом царапнул по ушам, невидимыми зубчиками стёк по коже. Обычно Ло расстёгивал, а не застёгивал на нём брюки, и незначительные перемены были так странны… всё было странно! Неуловимо и откровенно. Это сбивало с толку, и двигаться он… опасался. И очень хотел сорваться наружу. На воздух, в сырое и тёмное небо, смеясь и распадаясь на огненные вихри. Но сухощавые длинные пальцы, переплетённые на животе, держали, невольно принуждая дышать глубже, а хвост, словно отзываясь на желания Сабо, медленно и упорно карабкался по ноге вверх, обвить запястья Ло.

Сейчас все они казались Сабо единым целым. Он, хвост и их Хирург Смерти.


End file.
